Danny Phantom (character)
- Doomed Avatar Battlesuit= - Dark Danny= }} |caption = Danny Phantom in UNBSX |alias = Danny Fenton, Ghost Boy |show = Danny Phantom |first = "Mystery Meat", August 3rd 2004 |sex = Male |age = 15 |species = Half-Human/Half-Ghost |eyes = Blue (human) Green (ghost) |hair = Black (human) White (ghost) |relatives = Maddie Fenton (mother), Jack Fenton (father), Jazz Fenton (sister) |friends = Sam Manson, Tucker Foley |enemies = Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Ember McLain, Nicolai Technus |occupation = School Student Hero |residence = Amity Park}} Daniel "Danny" Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, the half-human/half-ghost, and the main character of the television show series, Danny Phantom. Known as 'Danny Fenton' when a human and 'Danny Phantom' when a ghost, his primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. His voice is portrayed by David Kaufman in the series and most of the Nicktoons video games and by Keith Ferguson in Nicktoons MLB. Nicktoons Unite! Danny appeared as on of the four playable characters in Nicktoons Unite! Danny was summoned by Jimmy to his lab and was explained that the Syndicate of Evil wanted to take over the dimensions with their Dooms Day machine. Danny joined the team to defeat the Syndicate. Danny and his team went through all of their home-worlds and defeated the Syndicate. When they returned home Danny got a copy of the Fenton Thermos from Jimmy as the current one held Vlad inside of it. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Ghost Punch *Overshadow *Phase Shift *Ghostly Wail DS Version *Ghost Ray *Wall Jump *Phase Shift Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Danny and SpongeBob are the main characters from Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. After the the Chosen Ones were scattered by Mawgu Danny and SpongeBob landed together at the same place. The two find their way to Volcano Island with the help of The Wise Old Krab. They rescue their friends during the adventure and eventually beat Mawgu. When you have collected 100 cogs you can unlock Danny's special costume. Which is Doomed Battle Costume from the episode "Teacher of the Year". Danny attacks with his ghost punch and can shoot a plasma ball. When you collect all of Danny's Salvage Items you unlock a bonus level called Ghost-Zone Zoomin'. The house of Danny resembles an advanced version of the Fenton Works. Salvage Items *Green Tiki Totem (Shipwreck Cliff) *Easter Head Totem (Calamity Cove) *Stone Statue (Fetid Forest) *Lava Lamp (Crystal Ruins) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Danny appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. After Chad-Bot told that they needed ghost energy to defeat Professor Calamitou', the heroes decided to call Danny and Sam for help since they knew about the ghost power Chad-bot needed. Danny, and Sam, joined the team and helped them defeat Professor Calamitous. Danny's special costume is Dark Danny, also called Dan Phantom, from the episode "Ultimate Enemy". Danny fights with his ghost punch, like he does in all games. Danny also has a special bonus level in which he must activate generators in his ghost form and break all the block in his way. The generators must be activated before the time is over. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Danny appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Danny again got summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good and afterwards SpongeGlob defeated the Vessel of Portentia. Danny has a special backpack-like device which allows him to summon a ghostly copy of himself to assist him in battle. However the copy will just run around and punch and not really targeting on a specific enemy. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Danny appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He was the first character announced for the game. He is one of the four, playable, characters to represent his show. Unlike many characters he doesn't use his weapon from Globs of Doom. Bio Transformed by an accident in his father's 'Fenton Portal', 14 year old Daniel Fenton mutated into a half-human, half-ghost hybrid. His alter ego is known as 'Danny Phantom', a spectral hero sworn to defend both the world and the Ghost Zone from ghostly threats, using an array of powers derived from his accident that are constantly evolving. Special Powers *Ghostly Wail *Ectoplasmic Blasts *Flight *Invisibility *Cryokinesis *Intangibility *Ghost Sense Quotes Intro *"Gotta take you on? Then it's time to go ghost!" *"Look, can we make this quick? I gotta date with Sam in a few minutes, and she's going to be MAD if I'm late!" *"This fight is going to be...ECTOPLASMIC! ...sorry, still working on it." *"The Box Ghost?! Oh, sorry, I thought it was somebody intimidating." (Intro against a villain) *" Nicktoons...UNITE!" (Intro when his team also consists of Spongebob, Timmy Turner, Jenny and/or Jimmy Neutron) *" I'm taking you OFF the playlist, Ember! " - (Intro against Ember) *" Oh boy. I'm guessing using Tucker's PDA won't work this time..." - (Intro against Technus) *" All of the best ghost hunting gadgets you've got won't save you from a beatdown, Skulker!" - (Intro against Skulker) *"Hey, Spongebob. What's shaking, my aquatic amigo?" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *" Being a bookworm will only get you so far, Jimmy." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"What IS it with bad guys and giant robots? ...are you compensating for something, Doc?" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"You must've gotten your PHD in a box of corn flakes if you think fighting me is a good idea!" (Intro against Dr. Blowhole or Dr. Hutchison) *"An alien, huh? Aren't you just the cutest widdle thing!" - (Intro against ZIM) *"Timmy! ....did you get taller?" (Intro against Timmy Turner) *"Just curious...does Youngblood know you've raided his closet?" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) Win Pose *"Don't blame yourself. That's just the power of Danny Phantom." *" Think I'll call the Box Ghost. He's more of a challenge." *"Now you see me...." *goes intangible* "....now you don't!" *"Scrubbing bubbles aren't going to be enough to take me down, Bobby." (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *" It's back to the Ghost Zone in a tiny thermos for you." (Win Pose against Technus or Ember) *" The only prize you deserve is the booby prize, skullhead!" (Win Pose against Skulker) *" Yikes, those claws are SHARP. I need to get a scratching post for you!" (Win Pose against Kitty Katswell) *"Whoa, talk about hyperactive. No more Frosty Flakes for you!" (Win Pose against Dudley Puppy) *"Not a big fan of smoothies. Stuff goes right through me." (Win Pose against Kimi) *"I guess I now know why you sat out the Battle for Volcano Island." (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Man, for the guy who runs Davy Jones' locker, you sure weren't much of a challenge." (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman) *" And STAY down!" (Win pose against Paraiah Dark) Victory Screen *"Maybe going ghost was going overboard for you. " *" The scarf? I thought it looked cool. What, can't a guy make himself look awesome?" *" You don't need to go ghost to see how this fight was going to end." *"Vlad? Haven't seen him since he sent himself into space. Good riddance." *"Oh, man, now you've made me late! Sam is gonna kill me!" *"Looks like you've finally been halted." (Victory Screen against Reptar) *"All the brains in the world, and you couldn't figure out how to deal with a ghost? Maybe you should spend more time hitting the books!" (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"By the way, that plan of yours where you made fairies fart to power your machines? LAME. Which comic book did you get THAT idea from?" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"I ran into your future self once. She was fat, ugly and couldn't sing. How's that for a sick burn?" (Victory Screen against Ember) *"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Maybe you should've chosen the compact model, Technus!" (Victory Screen against Technus) *"I guess you're not the big, bad bounty hunter you claim to be, are you, Skulker?" (Victoyr Screen against Skulker) *"Dark, moody and a hair-trigger temper. You're like my girlfriend, only evil!" (Victory Screen against Azula) Miscellaneous * *goes intangible* *"Going Ghost!" (Tag In) *"Take 'em!" (Tag Out) *"Giving it all I got!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"You're about the get a ghostly beatdown!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"AAAAAAAGGGH!!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"Uh....what just....happened?" (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"Darn it, that's NOT fair!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: * "Come ooon!" (Taunt #1) *shrugs* "Don't tell me you're scared of ghosts!" (Taunt #2) *"If I weren't already a ghost, I'd die of boredom by now." (Taunt #3) Alternate Costume Name: Doomed Avatar Battlesuit First Appearance of this Costume: "Teacher of the Year", October 15th, 2004 Bio: When Technus invaded the online world of the "Doomed" video game, Danny took it upon himself to overshadow his game avatar, combining his ghostly energy with the numerous powerups of the virtual world! With Jimmy's help, he has not only found a way to cross it over into the real world, but give it some much needed upgrades for the dangerous battle ahead! Halloween Costume Name: Dark Danny First Appearance of Dark Danny: "The Ultimate Enemy", September 16th, 2005 Bio: I warned you, Danny. No matter how hard you try, your future is inevitable! You may have averted the timeline where I came to be after all your held dear came crashing down on you, but I'm still here. I still EXIST. I am a part of you. And sooner or later....YOU WILL BECOME ME. YOU -WILL- BECOME ME! Nicktoons MLB Danny Phantom appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Danny throws right-handed and leaves a trail of ghost energy behind. Status *Fastball: ***** *Splitter: ***** *Curveball: *** *Changeup: *** Super Brawl Danny appears as a playable character in all the Super Brawl games. He appeared as an unlockable character in Jingle Brawl, but has been a starter character since then. However he was cut from the roster of Super Brawl 3. His special move was firing a laser from the palm of his hand. His charged special move was a massive beam of ecto-energy which he fired from both hands. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Danny appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Nicktoos Racing Series Danny appeared in the two last Nicktoons Racing games. He was playable in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, as he appeared in Nicktoons Unite!. He also was playable again in Nicktoons Nitro. In both the games his car was the Fenton RV, from the original show. Other Games Danny also appeared in the games; Nicktoons: Movin', Nicktoons Basketball and Nickelodeon Party Blast. Gallery Danny_Human-Ghost.jpg|Danny Phantom in his show nicktoons___danny_phantom__alternate_costume__by_neweraoutlaw-d62kteb.png|Doomed Avatar Battlesuit Nicktoons_danny_phantom_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6rn4zn.png|Dark Danny Trivia *Danny appeared in all the main Nicktoons game, alongside with SpongeBob. Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Danny Phantom Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Ghost Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character